Spirit Message
* ''AVISO: qualquer tradução desta página foi realizada de maneira automática via Google Tradutor e pode apresentar erros (exceto a Lista de Decks e/ou Cards Recomendados e o nome do Arquétipo em Português, caso exista).'' * O conteúdo em inglês será mantido como base, até que alguma tradução seja realizada. "Mensageiro do Espírito" é o nome oficial em Português deste arquétipo. "Spirit Message", named "Message of Death" (のメッセージ, Shi no Messēji) in Japanese is an archetype used by "Destiny Board" as part of its victory condition. The player who gathers all five letters on the field wins the Duel. In the manga and all Japanese appearances, the word spelled out is the English word "DEATH"; in all other languages, the word spelled out is the English word "FINAL". The weakness of "Destiny Board" is that if "Destiny Board" or a "Spirit Message" card leaves the field, any "Destiny Board" and all "Spirit Message" cards that card's controller controls are sent to the Graveyard. Another weakness is that "Destiny Board" and the "Spirit Message" cards each occupies a Spell & Trap Zone, limiting the player's use of Spell and Trap Cards. If another Spell/Trap Card is occupying one of the Zones, the message cannot be completed and the player cannot use any Spell or Trap Cards. Diferenças Na Mídia In the manga, the card only be activated while "Dark Necrofear" is in the Graveyard. Instead of playing a "Spirit Message" Spell Card each turn, the board simply creates a letter. However, if "Dark Necrofear" is removed from the Graveyard, then the Ouija Board breaks. In the manga, the one who controls the Ouija Board is a spiritual form of "Dark Necrofear". In the anime, it was her dismembered hand. Estilo De Jogo Stall cards are essential for this Deck so that the opponent can't do anything but try to destroy "Destiny Board". "Final Countdown" is also a great addition in this Deck, since as a Stall Deck other victory conditions can be used as backup. "A Cat of Ill Omen" and "Mask of Darkness" are important in this Deck to retrieve "Destiny Board". "Herald of Perfection" and "Herald of Ultimateness" can be used to protect the "Destiny Board" and the "Spirit Message" cards without occuping your Spell & Trap Zones. "Good Goblin Housekeeping" can be used to quickly draw "Destiny Board" while also returning "Spirit Messages" to your Deck. "Dark Sanctuary" allows the "Spirit Messages" to be treated as monsters and provides protection to them, so you can use other Spells or Traps as support until you win. Cards Recomendados Monstros Normais * Dunames Dark Witch / Spirit of the Harp * Gyakutenno Megami * Mystical Shine Ball Monstros de Efeito * A Cat of Ill Omen * Effect Veiler * Honest * Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands * Marshmallon * Senju of the Thousand Hands * The Agent of Creation - Venus Monstros de Ritual * Herald of Perfection * Herald of Ultimateness Monstros Sincro * Stardust Dragon * Stardust Spark Dragon Monstros Xyz * Daigusto Emeral * Fairy Cheer Girl * Herald of Pure Light * Mechquipped Angineer * Number 66: Master Key Beetle * Sky Cavalry Centaurea Magias * Spirit Message "I" * Spirit Message "N" * Spirit Message "A" * Spirit Message "L" * Dark Sanctuary * Advanced Ritual Art * Dark Factory of Mass Production * Dawn of the Herald * Gold Sarcophagus * Lightwave Tuning / Natural Tune * Magical Mallet * One Day of Peace * Oracle of the Herald * Second Coin Toss * Terraforming * Upstart Goblin Armadilhas * Destiny Board * Good Goblin Housekeeping * Imperial Custom * Spirit Barrier Categoria:Arquétipos